


Nice People

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH





	Nice People

The world is burning, and yet this woman is smiling. It’s strange. For a moment, Jefferson wonders is this is a trap, that a group of survivors somewhere into these woods has sent her over like a mermaid, luring men into their deaths. People don’t smile like that anymore.

They also don’t bring children back to their parents.

“Grace!”

His daughter runs into his arms and he’s never been so relieved.

“Daddy! We found you! Ariel said that we would!”

Ariel’s eyes are full of water, but these are not tears of fear or anger or starvation, even though the world is full of those, nowadays. She’s simply happy.

Jefferson still puts himself between her and Grace. You never know.

“We’ve been looking for you for hours,” she says, a sharp-looking trident resting across her shoulders. Jefferson wonders where she got that. Ariel wipes her tears and offers her hand. “Hi. I’m Ariel.”

Jefferson regards her hand with mistrust. When he shakes it, he keeps the other hand on the ax he carries on his hips.

“I’m Jefferson.”

“She’s all alone, daddy,” Grace says. “I told her she could come with us.”

“Gracie, we’re not looking to form a group-”

“You’re going to Maine, aren’t you?” Ariel says, before Jefferson has the chance to say no. “I hear there’s a town of survivors there. Maybe we’ll stand a better chance together.”

Jefferson wants to believe that’s true, but he know it isn’t. Not anymore. There is no loyalty among people anymore. Cora didn’t think twice before trying to cut off their heads for food, Jefferson still has the scar.

“We’re fine on our own,” he says. “Thank you.”

Then she says the one thing that will get him to reconsider.

“I have a boat.”

Jefferson stares at her. A boat will get them to Maine faster.

“I don’t need protection, Jefferson,” Ariel says, and he believes her. “I’m not asking for you to rescue me. I’m asking if you’d like my help.”

“People don’t go around throwing favors anymore.”

“Yes, it’s quite sad, isn’t it?”

Jefferson holds on to Grace’s hand, tighter than ever before.

A boat means hope and, in a world this chaotic, hope is priceless.

Finally, Jefferson nods. Ariel smiles again, bright and beautiful despite the dirt on her face.

“Well then,” Ariel says, “I guess you’re both my new best friends.”


End file.
